


Seven Minutes to Cookie-gasm

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Smut, Comeplay (Implied), Kitchen Sex, M/M, Surprise Sex, Unsanitary Baking Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Disaster baker Peter has finally crafted the perfect sugar cookies, but will they survive Wade's kitchen surprise?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 25 Days of Spideypool Christmas 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Seven Minutes to Cookie-gasm

**Author's Note:**

> I would not recommend giving cookies you baked while fucking to anyone but your fuck partner. Also this isn't beta'd because I once again finished writing this 5 minutes ago. I'll get my shit together before the end of this challenge, y'all, I swear. In the meantime, have a kitchen quickie!

Peter set the final cookie onto the sheet and stood back to admire his handiwork. Two dozen perfectly shaped sugar cookies ready to bake. No disasters so far. He grabbed his phone to snap a pic to send May, proud of himself. He hadn’t even set anything on fire yet. Warm arms slid around his hips and pulled him back into a wide chest. “Those look so good, babe,” Wade murmured into his ear, nipping at the lobe. Peter shivered under his touch, reaching back to rub at his bald head and encourage the kisses trailing down his neck.

“Thanks, they actually look edible, right? Hopefully they don’t all spread out into lumps in the oven.”

“Did you follow the recipe just like I wrote it down?” Wade asked, nipping at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah,” Peter said, breathless. A hand was rubbing over his happy trail under his t-shirt, teasing under the elastic band of his sweats every few strokes. It was making it hard for him to concentrate on his task.

“Then, they should be fine. Get them in the oven, and we can have a little fun while they bake.” Wade pushed his sweats down and palmed at his cock until it was mostly hard before letting him go. Peter took a few belated seconds to remember what he was supposed to be doing, all the blood that should have been in his brain in his cock instead. Behind him, a sound of a cap popping open was followed by the sound of a slick hand stroking over skin.

He picked up the cookie sheets and took them over to the pre-heated oven, glancing over to find Wade lubing his dick with a heated look. No time for arguing he was busy, then, not that he would. “This certainly escalated quickly,” he said as he slid the cookies into the oven just in time for Wade to crowd him up against the door handle and push his sweats down passed his ass.

“It’s about to escalate into your ass,” Wade told him, biting his shoulder. A hasty lubed fingering later, and Wade was pushing in, a hand on Peter’s lower back to force him to arch at just the right angle.

“Shit, hold on,” Peter yelped, scrambling for the kitchen timer as Wade began to thrust into him, his hip bumping into the too-warm door handle with every push forward.

When he got the timer set and put it safely on the counter, Wade hoisted his leg up onto the counter next to and slammed into him, knocking him into the stove with a shout. Peter gripped the counter on either side of the oven to steady himself and keep his dick from burning off against the warm over door, squeezing his eyes shut as his prostate got rammed. His senses were already starting to turn into a frazzle mess, and they’d barely started.

Wade grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back to growl in his ear, “You’ve got seven minutes to come or you have to wait until the cookies are ready to ice.” His tone made it clear what he’d be icing some of the cookies with, and then probably have to eat after. He grinned at the threat. That only made Wade fuck him harder.

“If you fuck up my nice cookies, I’m not sucking your dick for a _month_ ,” Peter warned, pushing back against him.

“I’ll help you make more,” Wade promised.

“Wade, god damnit, those took me half an hour,” he complained, but Wade shoved in so deep his toes curled convulsively and he lost the thread of what he was saying to an orgasm so unexpected and explosive he went light-headed. He sprayed cum all over the oven door. In the back of his mind, he registered the timer going off.

“Perfect timing, babe,” Wade told him, pulling out with a slap to his ass.

Peter shot him a look, still trembling with after-shakes as he opened the oven to check the cookies. They’d kept their shape and were the perfect color, but that didn’t mean they were ready to come out. “Are they good?” he asked, looking to Wade, who was leaning against the back of a kitchen chair stroking his cock while he watched Peter. Wade leaned forward to look into the over and nodded. “Take those babies out and get them on a rack.” He didn’t stop jacking off.

Peter did as he was told, setting both sheets on the stove while he got the cooling racks ready and started carefully transferring the cookies. “I think I might have actually made edible cookies this time,” he said, grinning at Wade. “If I can manage to do a half-way decent job decorating them, May might not give me the pitying look this year when I bring them over to her,” Peter rambled as he worked. In the middle of shimmying the final cookie onto the cooling rack, he was roughly shoved against the counter on the other side of the stove and kissed to within an inch of his life.

When Wade pulled back, Peter was dizzy again and blinking up at his boyfriend in confusion. “Sorry, you’re just so fucking hot when you get all domestic. I couldn’t help myself. I wanna stick you in an apron and fuck you on the counter,” Wade apologized, even as his hands groped at Peter’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart to finger at his hole again.

Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and hopped up to wrap his legs around Wade’s waist. “Isn’t that what you just did? And you didn’t even come yet,” he reminded him, rubbing his ass against Wade’s still-hard cock.

“Fuck babe, when you put it like that.” Wade gripped him tight and slid back in, rocking him down to meet his hips. Peter hummed his approval, leaning in for a kiss as he raised himself up to drop back down onto Wade’s thick shaft. Wade pushed him against the edge of the counter and started fucking him in earnest again, swallowing his whimpering moans with a wolfish grin.

By the time the cookies were cool enough to, Peter’s muscles were so weak from orgasm that the first line of bright red icing went shooting across half the cookies, and he ended up collapsing against the counter in a laughing fit. Wade watched him with an oh-so-smug smirk from the other end of the counter. Peter threw a kitchen towel at him. “You’re scraping the cum off the oven.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.
> 
> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about my main ship, Spideypool, with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
